


A Designer

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Code Name: Bad Wolfe [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose decide di fare un cambio drastico all'abbigliamento da spia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Designer

Procedi lungo il corridoi, gira a destra, terza porta. Alla fine, non è stato così difficile trovare il posto. Aprì la porta, e una figura che somigliava così tanto alla tizia dei film ispirati ai libri di Agatha Christie che mandavano sempre la mattina, cuciva a mano una di quelle tutine che usa sempre Natasha.  
\- Ragazza, dammi un istante e sarò da te. Queste cosine sono odiose da aggiustare, maledetto sia chi le ha inventate e dubito che siano comode -  
Si siede sulla sedia accanto alla donna, osservando il complicato lavoro che si fa per ricucire uno strappo su quel materiale. - Servono solo per distrarre. Per questo vorrei qualcosa di più comodo, e più funzionale. - Le porge il disegno e continua a parlare. - Ho letto di un tessuto antiproiettile, che andrebbe benissimo per la parte superiore -  
\- Ho idea per un tessuto per i pantaloni, solo ho bisogno di sapere cosa va in questa cintura -  
\- Un coltello, una pistola e delle armi soniche, me le farò mandare dal Torchwood -  
La signora sorride, togliendo dal cassetto un termus e due tazze. - Un’inglese, sai che non ci somigli per niente? -  
\- Vengo dall’Inghilterra di un altro universo, può darsi che cambi qualcosa -  
  
L’ora successiva la passano a mettere a posto il disegno, sorseggiando altre due, o tre, tazze di tè.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, l'adorabile signora a cui piace il tè è ispirata a Miss Marple. *fugge via rotaldno*


End file.
